Taking a Gamble
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Embarrassed that she kissed Dave during the pool game, Kate does what she can to avoid the older man. But when Dave confronts her over it, will everything go back to normal? Or will the two of them discover something new?


**For the past month or so I have been obsessed with Mcleod's Daughters. I love the show and the characters and of all the pairings, Dave and Kate were my absolute favorite. So imagine my disappointment when I came onto and discovered that there were absolutely no stories featuring them! So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and write a fic. This is for all you Dave and Kate fans. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kate Manfredi are you out of your mind!" Jodi's voice came from the doorway and caused Kate, who had been readying herself for bed, to nearly jump out of her skin.

Turning around to face her blonde friend, Kate continued rubbing lotion onto her arms and replied, "Jodes I have no idea what you're going on about." With a slight smile she finished with the lotion and slipped into her bed. "It's late so I'm going to sleep. Night Stretch." Kate pulled the blanket over her head and allowed her eyes to slide close, waiting for the sound of the door shutting.

Instead, Kate was hit by a rush of cool air as her best friend yanked the blankets off of her. Kate sat up with a look of shock on her face, "Jodi, what on earth are you doing!"

The blonde planted her hands on her hips and said, "I'm not leaving till you tell me what all that was about in the pub!"

Exasperated Kate replied, "What all what was about?"

"Kissing Dave! You can't pretend it didn't happen Kate; we all saw you."

Kate looked at her friend blankly. What was she on about? Slightly annoyed Kate shook her head. "I've no idea what you're saying Jodes. You must've had one too many at the pub. Go to sleep."

Jodi rolled her eyes and stomped over to the door. "Fine, go ahead and pretend that it didn't happen." She stormed out of the room and left a confused Kate sitting on her bed.

With a sigh Kate retrieved her blanket from its crumpled place on the floor and flipped the light switch to turn off the lights. She settled back into bed and closed her eyes. An image of Dave flooded her mind and then _she_ was grabbing him, and _she_ was kissing him, and despite the suddenness of it all his hand gripping her waist…

* * *

Jodi lay on her bed glaring at the ceiling. It shouldn't bother her that Kate was acting this way, it was Kate after all, but they were best friends! And Kate had just kissed the love of her life; they should at least discuss it like the rational adults they were._ Oh stuff it_, Jodi thought with an irritated sigh. If Kate wanted to pretend it didn't happen then fine. They would do just that. Jodi snuggled into her pillow and drifted off wishing Luke were there.

The thought was rudely jarred from Jodi's mind when her door was slammed open and the light came on. Jodi sat up in alarm to find Kate in her doorway. The Italian girl's eyes were wide with alarm and her face was pale. Jodi felt concern replace the irritation. "Kate? What's wrong?"

"I kissed him!" Kate cried out. "Oh God Jodes, how on earth could I do something so _stupid_? I'll never be able to look him in the face again!"

* * *

"Oi, Brewer! Whatcha doing here mate?"

Dave Brewer, who had been sitting on his bed removing his shoes, looked up to see his housemate, Alex Ryan, standing in his doorway.

With a smile Dave tossed the shoe to the side and replied easily, "Maybe cuz I live here, mate."

Alex laughed and crossed his arms and said teasingly, "Well after that display in the pub I thought you'd be accompanying a certain girl home."

Immediately Dave's face turned red at the mention of what had occurred earlier. He had been helping Kate play pool and quite suddenly she had been kissing him. He had been too surprised to do anything but sit there are take it. It had lasted for a moment but from the way Kate's eyes had been shining afterwards Dave knew she had been high off of the emotion of winning. Brushing a hand over his head Dave said crossly, "Come off it mate; you know that didn't mean anything."

"You sure about that?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'd say that Kate is pretty keen on you."

Dave shook his head. "I think you've had one too many mate. Close the door on your way out, will you?"

Once he was alone, the vet looked down at his hands feeling perplexed. There was no way Kate could be keen on him. Dave had seen the girl's five year plan; there was no room in it for a romance with a much too old vet. With a sigh Dave lay back on his bed and resolved to speak to Kate in the morning. Knowing her she was bound to be feeling embarrassed by what had happened. A smile of affection covered his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

For the next few days Kate succeeded in avoiding the vet. Whenever Dave appeared on Drovers, she would disappear with excuses of boundary checks or moving mobs. A week after the kiss, Stevie sent Kate and Jodi to do a check of the boundary fences in the Skinny Jim paddock. Jodi chattered away about her love life with Luke while Kate sat atop her horse barely listening. All the young woman could think about was Dave. He probably thought her three different kinds of stupid for what had happened. And now, since she was avoiding him, he probably thought she hated him. Unable to concentrate on Jodi's conversation Kate sighed deeply and said, "I'm going to go start working on the mob in the front paddock."

Jodi blinked in confusion, "What for? Stevie wants the fences done before lunch."

"Yeah I know, but you can do it can't you?" Kate turned her horse back towards the house but pulled on the reins when Jodi maneuvered Tucker directly in front of her.

"You can't leave yet!" Jodi looked nervously over her shoulder but continued to block Kate as she tried to pass by.

Kate, feeling extremely irritated, narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Jodi, what are you doing?"

With an apologetic look Jodi replied, "I'm sorry Squirt but this is for your own good."

Kate let out an exasperated huff. "Jodes I don't have time for…" her voice trailed off as a familiar looking ute came over the crest of the hill. She gave Jodi a horrified look. "Oh Jodi you, didn't! You _know_ I'm trying to avoid him!"

Her former best friend raised her chin and replied firmly, "You've been moping for a week, this is just silly! Just talk to him Kate." She turned her horse and trotted off, giving a small wave to Dave as he pulled up in his ute.

Kate sat stiffly atop her horse as Dave, wringing his hands and sporting a nervous expression on his face, exited the ute and walked over to her. "Hello Kate." His voice was soft and it was all Kate could do not to throw herself off the horse and onto him.

Instead she nodded and staring over his head, she said, "Dave." Kate paused to clear her throat and continued in a rush, "I've, ah, got to go move a mob. Well see ya."

Before she could make a graceful exit Dave was at her side, one of his large hands holding onto the horse's bridle. He looked up at her, his blue eyes darkening. "Kate."

Flushing slightly, Kate sighed. "Oh alright." She slid off the horse and stood before Dave. Feeling awkward she tucked her hands into her back pockets and looked down, grateful for the large brim of her hat. "What do you want?"

Dave laughed incredulously. "What do you think I want? I want to know why you've been avoiding me. Have I done something to offend you?"

"Of course not!" Kate burst out. She looked up and their eyes met. Feeling nervous at the intense expression on Dave's face she turned away from him and continued in a rush. "I'm just…I thought….I kissed you so if you want nothing to do with me then I understand."

Humiliation coursed through Kate and she crossed her arms waiting to hear Dave's retreating footsteps. Large warm hands settled on her shoulders and Kate let out a soft gasp. She found herself being turned and her heart rate sped up as Dave kept his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her and said, "Ah, Kate. I wasn't upset that you kissed me. Surprised, yes. But not upset." His expression became mischievous. "It's not every day that a bloke has a beautiful woman laying one on him."

Kate opened her mouth to protest, she was hardly beautiful, but Dave placed a finger against her lips and the words died in her throat. "Don't start Kate." He removed his finger and planted his hands on his hips. "Now, are we good?"

"Yep, I think so." Kate said, her lips tugging upwards into a smile. Dave smiled back and pulled her into his arms to give her a firm, friendly hug.

For a few minutes Kate allowed herself to enjoy the hug. Her arms slid around his waist and she rested her head against his chest, thankful once more for the brim of her hat shielding her face. Kate sighed softly at the way Dave's arms seemed to fit perfectly around her. Just as Kate began to pull away, one of Dave's hands slid up her back before wrapping around the end of her pony tail. He gave it a gentle tug and Kate looked up at the older man in surprise. His eyes were darker than usual and his mouth was set in a hard line.

Kate cocked her head slightly. "Dave? Is everything alright? You look...pale."

Pale was a nice way of putting it. Dave appeared rattled. His eyes were wide and the expression in them was unfathomable. His tongue darted out to wet dry lips and he abruptly dropped his arms from around Kate. Backing away he said, "Oh, yes, everything's fine. I just remembered that Killarney needed me. Hooroo."

He was in his ute and speeding off before Kate could react.

* * *

Dave spent the rest of the day in self denial. He hadn't enjoyed Kate's embrace in a romantic way. She was just a mate. He hadn't threaded his fingers through her hair with the intent of pulling her head back to kiss her. No, her hair was just long…and soft…and… Dave shook his head and tried hard to turn his thoughts back towards the cattle he was inspecting for Kinsellas. He was not attracted to Kate Manfredi. So what if she had fit perfectly in his arms? And big brown eyes that looked like pools of chocolate meant nothing to him.

"Oi! Brewer, I'm not paying for half done work!" Sandra Kinsella Ryan's voice cut through Dave's thoughts.

Smiling charmingly at the shrew of a woman Dave nodded. "Right-o, let's get to it then."

Several hours later Dave sat in his room, head in his hands, once more thinking of the spirited Italian. Clearly there would be sleep tonight. With a groan Dave leaned back in his bed and wondered how he could purge thoughts of Kate from his mind. She was a sweet girl and there was no way she would be interested in an old man like him. The kiss from a week ago had been nothing more than a moment of excitement.

Kate's mouth had fitted perfectly to his, Dave thought with a semi dreamy smile. Unable to take it any longer, Dave sat up and reached for his shoes. There was only one way to get this out of his system.

* * *

Kate sat cross legged on her bed brushing through her wet hair. She was feeling slightly put out that Jodi had skipped their girls' night to go with Luke into Fischer. No matter, she would go to sleep early to get an early start on the day. As Kate worked out a tangle she was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Stevie generally just barged in. continuing with the tangle, Kate called out, "Stevie just open the door; I'm a bit busy at the moment." The door opened but Kate didn't bother looking up. "What's the matter? Did something happen to Tess?"

It wasn't until Kate finished with the tangle that she realized it was Dave who had walked into the room. Kate started in surprise. "D-Dave! What are you doing here?"

Dave rubbed a hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders, "Taking a gamble. C'mere."

Confused, and slightly embarrassed to be caught in her pajamas, Kate slid off her bed and walked over to him. "You're not making any sense. Did something happen with Alex?"

"Kate…just bear with me." Dave's hands settled on her shoulders and before Kate could question him further, his mouth had settled on hers.

At first, Kate could only stand there in shock. Dave was kissing her. Dave's mouth, his beautiful, glorious mouth was on hers. Kate's lips parted and her arms came up to encircle him. For long, immeasurable moments, the two of them clung together until Dave finally pulled away and brushed one of his hands down her spine. "Wow," he breathed out. "That was…" his voice trailed off as he looked down at her and smiled.

Kate blushed and moved back from him. It had been beyond amazing but _why_ had he kissed her? Trying to keep a neutral expression on her face she asked, "What was that for Dave?" Her insides were anything but neutral as she waited for his response.

"I…I reckon it was because I like you. Quite a lot actually," Dave finally admitted after a few moments of an uncomfortable silence. He gave her an anxious look. "I over stepped my boundaries didn't I? I'm so sorry Kate I never meant to—"

His voice was cut off as Kate, who decided in that moment to channel her inner Jodi, placed her hands on Dave's shoulders and said shyly, "There's no reason to be sorry. I…I like you quite a bit too."

A smile twitched Dave's lips upwards and he carefully settled his hands on Kate's waist and pulled her closer. "Right-o then, where were we?"

With a smile of her own, Kate pulled Dave's head down and for a long while there was no talking.

* * *

I would have loved for the episode to finish like this. Oh well. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
